which one the real chocolate incident?
by singerlovely
Summary: main cast: Kim Bum, kim so eun, joo won, IU, kyuhyun suju


Hari yang cerah, seperti biasa Suasana di club teater musical "the wasp" terlihat sangat serius. Di mana para pemain berlatih dan menghayati perannya masing masing. The Wasp merupakan club teater musical yang cukup terkenal. Club itu terkenal bukan karena club itu adalah club yang elit. Melainkan club itu dibangun dengan keringat dua orang sahabat yang ingin sekali menciptakan suasana baru di dunia akting. Kisahnya menyebar luas dan sempat menjadi kontroversi di korea.

[flash back]

"_sutradara joong!" teriak seorang pria sambil berjalan cepat menuju ruangan sutradara._

"_ada apa Kim Sang Bum?"sutradara itu berbicara dengan santai kepada Kim Bum._

"_apa apaan ini?" Kim Bum berteriak sambil mengibaskan kertas berisi nama nama pemain yang akan berperan dalam proyek tersebut.  
>"apanya?" Sutradara Joong masih bersikap biasa.<em>

"_jangan pura pura bodoh! Kenapa Im Ju Hwan masuk kedalam main cast? Aktingnya tidak cukup bagus dan dia tidak memiliki bakat dalam bernyanyi, dan kenapa Eunjung bisa mendapatkan posisi lead female, secara dia belum bisa menghapal dengan cepat!" Kim Bum berkata sambil melotot _

_Mendengar nama Eunjung disebut, sutradara Joong mulai menoleh kearah Kim Bum dan membesarkan matanya._

"_kau ini siapa?" Tanya Joong melototi Kim Bum._

"_apa?" Kim Bum balik bertanya_

"_mengaturku dan membentak ke arahku! Aku tau kau berbakat dalam berakting, tapi bukankan kau hanya seorang pemain! Seorang pemain seharusnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan sutradara bukan menentangnya!" joong berteriak kea rah Kim Bum sehingga Kim Bum mulai kehabisan kata kata.  
>"tapi bagaimana jika sutradara itu salah?" kata seorang laki laki yang bersandar di ambang pintu ruangan sutradara joong.<em>

"_apa?" Joong dan Kim Bum menoleh kearah suara tersebut._

"_bagaimana jika sutradara itu salah, menempatkan junior yang belum menemukan bakatnya pada main cast, bukankah itu akan merusak proyek?" pria itu berkata sambil menyilangkan lengannya._

"_aku akan melatihnya" joong menjawab dangan raut wajah yang santai._

"_melatihnya? Dalam waktu 20 hari ? cukupkah? Dengar sutradara , proyek ini sangatlah penting, jika gagal bukankah kerugian yang kita dapat dan nama club ini akan jatuh? Aku tau Eunjung itu adikmu dan kau ingin membantunya untuk mendekati Kim Bum kan ? oleh karena itu kau menempatkannya di posisi main cast? Tapi apa kau mau mengorbankan clubmu demi ego adikmu itu?" pria tersebut tersenyum sinis kepada Joong._

"_Moon Joo Won,,,kau,,,!" kata Joong trebata.  
>"mm?" Joo won menaikkan alisnya. Kim Bum hanya diam melihat sahabatnya itu, sementara Joong mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju Joo Won dengan keras sehingga Joo won mendapatkan memar di bum terkejut. Tak disangka Joong akan berbeat seperti itu pada Joo Won. Ia tak bisa menahan amarah saat sahabatnya terena tinju Kim Hyun Joong. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin sekali membalas perbuatan Joong.<br>"kim hyun joong! Kau bedebah! Hanya itu caramu, menyelesaikan dengan kekerasan tanpa berpikir panjang? Kau sutradara yang buruk joong!" Kim Bum berteriak kepada Joong sambil bersiap meninju Joong.  
>"hentikan!" teriak Eunjung sembil menempatkan wajahnya dihadapan tinju Kim Bum sehingga Kim bum tidak jadi melayangkan tinjunya.<em>

"_aku mohon hentikan oppa?" Eunjung menitikkan air mata dan merengek kepada Kim Bum. Melihat air mata Eunjung, Kimbum merasa tidak tega dan menurukan kembali Tinjunya._

"_sunbae,,?" eunjung memeluk kakaknya tersebut._

"_aku tida apa apa" joong belas memeluk Eunjung._

"_kurasa ini waktunya?"kata Joo won mengelus pipinya yang memar akibat pukulan Joong._

"_apa maksudmu oppa?"Tanya Eunjung heran_

"_ya!apa maksudmu?" Joong bertanya ngotot_

"_aku dan Kim Bum memutuskan akan membuat club teater sendiri, kau tau? Tanpamu? Kami sudah muak dengan tingkahmu yang seenaknya itu, oleh karena itu kami akan buktikan bahwa kami bisa membuat club yang sukses tanpamu!" kata Joo won masih mengusap pipinya yang memar._

"_hei Joo Won, apa kau lupa siapa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Apa kau lupa siapa yang mengajarimu bernyanyi hingga kau SEPERTI INI? Teriak Joong kesal._

"_aku bisa bernyanyi di karenakan aku punya bakat terpendam, jadi tanpa kau ajaripun aku bisa bernyanyi tapi kau malah menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku, untuk itu aku tersanjung sekali, Gomappta hyung" joo won tersnyum simpul_

"_baiklah kami akan pergi!" kata Kim Bum_

"_oh tunggu Kim Bum,kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Joo won dengan wajah yang sumringah._

"_ah iya"kim bum dan Joo won melepaskan pin club yang menempel di baju mereka kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai._

"_kami mengundurkan diri, gomappta sutradara Joong!" mereka membungkukkan badan dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Sementara Joong terpaku melihat mereka berdua berjalan membelakinya dan ia mengepalkan tanganya kemudian berteriak "DASAR TIDAK TAU DIRI!"ARGHHHHHH!" Eunjung hanya menangis melihat Sunbaenya itu._

"Bummie!" teriak seorang wanita dengan wajah yang sumringah kepeda Kim Bum.

"kau kenapa, So Eun?" Tanya Kim bum yang tengah sibuk membaca naskahnya.

"Bummie,lihat! Aku sudah memperbaiki skenarionya!" Kim so eun tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan skenarionya kepada Kim Bum. Kim bum kemudian mengambil scenario dari tangan So Eun dan membacanya dengan serius.

"so eun?" panggil kim bum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari scenario.

"ya?" so eun terlihat seperti membutuhkan jawaban pasti dari Kim Bum.

"ini,, ini fantastis, kau betul betul jenius!" teriak kim bum dengan wajah yang sama sumringahnya seperti So Eun ketika dia baru dating tadi.

"benarkah Bummie? Wah aku senang sekali!" So Eun melonjak kegirangan kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"aku berpikir akan menjadikan ini sebagai proyek baru!" kim bum menatap So Eun dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"apa? Benarkah?" wajah So Eun tiba tiba berubah sangat cepat, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terlalu senang skenarionya itu dijadikan proyek oleh kim bum.

"kau kenapa?"Tanya kim bum dengan heran

"entahlah, aku hanya merasa para pemainmu mungkin akan kurang bagus dalam memerankannya" So eun menundukkan kepalanya, takut melihat mata kim bum yang mungkin akan segera mengomelinya.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tau kemampuaan para pemainku!"seperti dugaan, kim bum mengomeli so eun.

"Bummie? Apa kau betul betul ingin menjadikan skenarioku sebagai proyek?" Tanya So eun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kim bum.

"kenapa memangnya?" Kim bum masih terlihat mengomel.

"Aku punya syarat" mimiknya sangat serus.

"apa?" Tanya Kim Bum Menatap So mereka bertemu sesaat kemudian So un mulai berbicara.  
>"aku minta casting ulang" katanya dengan serius<p>

"apa?"Kim Bum menatap So eun dengan tajam

"iya, aku akan ikut sebagai juri dan menentukan siapa saja yang cocok untuk mendapatkan peran di proyek ini.

"Baiklah ,kalau itu maumu, nanti_ aku akan menyebarka_n pengumumannya" jawab Kim Bum dengan santai.

"baiklah, kita adakan casting ini besok!" So eun berbicara serius.  
>"emm apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang pria yang sedan menyendder di tebok dan menyilangkan tangannya.<br>"Joo Won ? sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya So eun Kepada Joo won

"sudah lama, aku ingin mengajakmu mekan siang,kalau sudah selesai ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Joo won.

" Kita sudah selesai, So eun kau boleh pergi! Kata Kim Bum dingin sambil membuang muka .  
>"Kim Bum, nanti malam aku tunggu dirumahku, kita akan main game semalaman!" seru Joo won pada sobatnya itu.<br>"Baiklah, aku akan menyempatkannya!" kim bum tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo So Eun!" Joo won menarik tangan So eun dan menyeretnya keluar Ruangan.

"jadi kau ingin casting ulang?" Tanya Joo won kepada So Eun yang sedang menikmati smoothienya.

"iya, aku rasa Bummie tidak pandai dalam memilih pemain, dia hanya berbakat dalam melatih dan menyutradarai" kata So eun kemudian menyedot smoothinya lagi.

"bagaimana kalu kau ikut casting?" So eun menyeletuk dengan tiba tiba.

"apa?" Joo won mengerutkan keningnya.

"bukankan kau dan Bummie dulu satu Club? Aku rasa Bummie pasti tau keahlianmu? So Eun menatap Joo won tajam.

"tapi So Eun, aku adalah produser, bagaimana mungkin seorang produser dapat mengikuti casting?" Tanya Joo won balik menatap So Eun dengan hangat.

"kalau tidak di coba , kita tidak akan tau kan? Mm? aku mohon Joo Won?" So Eun memberikan tatapan merengek, dan menggenggam tangan Joo Won sehingga Joo Won merasa tidak tega padanya.

"Baiklah, ini karena pacarku yang manis ini yang meminta!" kata Joo won tersenyum.

" terima kasih!" So eun berwajah sangat gembira.

"Jadi So eun menyuruhmu untuk mengikuti casting?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan gamenya dengan cekatan.

" iya, aku kan seorang produser,mana mungkin aku ikutan casting?"Joo won mengambil cemilan yang ada di atas meja.

"ya sudah ,jalani sajalah!" kyuhyun masih terfokus dengan gamenya.  
>"bagimana ,kalau kau juga ikut casting?" tanya Joo won serius pada kyuhyun.<p>

"kau gila!"seru kyuhyun.

"aku datang!" seru seorang pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kim Bum,sahabatku, akhirnya kau datang juga, lama sekali!" seru Joo won pada Kim Bum. Kim Bum kemudian berjalan ke sofa, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, kelihatan dia sangat lelah.  
>"kau kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kimbum<p>

"aku hanya lelah! Biarkan aku tidur!" kim bum merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk itu.

"kau datang hanya untuk tidur?"tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game.  
>"sudahlah , aku mau tidur!" Kim Bum memejamkan matanya.<br>"oh ya, tadi aku membicarakan tentang masalahmu dengan So Eun!" Joo won memulai percakapan sambil melihat Kim Bum yang sedang tidur.  
>"mm?" Kim bum hanya mendesis<p>

"aku memutuskan akan mengikuti casting besok!" kata joo won tersenyum. Sesaat kim bum memejamkan matanya, setelah mendengar kalimat Joo won matanya langsung teruka lebar. Kemudian langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"apa?,,Kau?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
